


Behind Vision

by EcengGondok



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcengGondok/pseuds/EcengGondok
Summary: Asagiri Gen is now able to understand Senku better





	Behind Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take any benefit from this work :)

A sad irony; in this stone age, humans are still at war. You were resurrected by Tsukasa with one goal - _making sure the enemy was dead_ \- but as the process progressed, you betrayed because you was tempted by soda. Really, is your life a joke?

While looking at the cloudy sky, you just hope that Senkuu - _the man who won you_ \- succeeded in making a cold bottle of soda.

Your betrayal led you to a tournament between Chrome and Magma. You tried to give Chrome help even though there was no intention that you helped because of Chrome itself. You just want the Kingdom of Science to win. And see if a lens can really burn Magma - _you're actually a vengeful person_. And of course a bottle of soda. An unexpected bonus is that you got an explanation from a temple girl named Ruri.

"That's how it is," Ruri said ending the story.

Senkuu who was satisfied with the results of the "interview" smiled crookedly. You hold your hands behind your broad sleeves, mind wandering.

You are pleasantly surprised. Since meeting Senkuu, your life has always been fun - _even with crazy assignments and attempted murder by Magma_. Ruri's explanation more or less opened a new perspective of Senkuu.

And that is ... Wow!

Unlike Magma, Tsukasa is a good person. He said adults only think of possessions. If not they did not achieve the dream, then they will force these desires on their children.

_Son, you have to succeed_ ..., _you must have a well-established job_ ..., _a fixed salary_ ..., ah, how exploitative the sentence is. Thinking over and over again doesn't Tsukasa's ideology sound far more reasonable? Utopia can be created without an adult in it.

But Senkuu balked. He said he was not interested in Tsukasa's vision and wanted to build a more interesting civilization by saving all petrified people. But you really doubt the reason.

At the end of the telescope, he hallucinates the figure of an adult man with white hair. A tear formed on the eyelids which he quickly wiped off.

Ah, apparently there are adults who are so influential for him. But unlike Tsukasa who is influenced in a bad way, he is influenced in a fun way. The adult, Ishigami Byakuya, presented him a private room with a microscope, an erlenmeyer, a beaker, and a spirit burner. Really, which father gave the spirit burner to his son who was still in elementary school? It only proves that the adult truly believes his child. Senkuu must be happy to be by that adult's side.

You're a little unexpected, even he could be affected by feelings that he said was a hormone.

Ruri's explanation only makes you even more grateful to be born in the same generation as him and to be in the Kingdom of Science.


End file.
